1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to attachments for fluid pipe lines and, more specifically, to attachments for controllably dispersing fluid soluble materials into a fluid stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of dissolving solid material and controllably releasing the material into a fluid stream such as with the bromination of swimming pools is accomplished by suspending a fluid soluble solid in the fluid stream. The present invention provides an improvement to prior art systems to allow a user to control the amount of material dispersed into the fluid stream.